When Destiny Does Its Job
by hAe-chan 61595
Summary: Mikan,daughter of two famous people in Japan came home from America and transferred to Gakuen Alice,a school only for the rich to be with her brother,bestfriend and cousin.She meets Natsume..time passed and many things happened and their love bloomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**It is my first story so I am completely an amateur^_^!**

**Title: When Destiny Does Its Job  
**

Character Descriptions:

Mikan Sakura is a rich, childish, good and humble girl even though she is an idiot she is still good at academic stuffs. Mikan, daughter of Yuka Sakura, a famous doctor and also has a famous clothing line called "Sakura Hearts" while her father is Yukihira Sakura, a famous business man and owns "Sakura Corporations", it is at the same level as "Hyuuga Corporations". She has a little brother named Youchii who is very close to her. When the two meet, their greetings will be some kind of a fight (but of course it is just for fun). Youchii studies at Gakuen Alice, an elite boarding school for the rich. Mikan's best friend named Hotaru Imai, is also a rich girl, her family corporation's level is next to the Sakura's. Hotaru, as we all know is very intelligent and a blackmailer. Ruka Nogi, Mikan's cousin is kind and rich. His family owns the Nogi Corporation which is as the same level as the Imai's. His best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, a rich, handsome, and a cold blooded person (he is not a vampire…I just put it because he is a cold person contrary to his fiery eyes.)…. Okay those are the few characters in the story…Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in School

It was a peaceful and a beautiful morning when our favourite brunette woke up.

"Ahhhh….such a nice morning". She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at her alarm clock amused.

"Wow! I woke up just in time!" Actually, she is so happy because she woke up early and the maid still hasn't come to wake her up. She slept early last night because she knows that she has a big day to face the next day which is practically that day. She will be entering the same school as her little brother, best friend and cousin. She walked towards the bathroom and took a bath. She got her uniform that was sent to her yesterday. Her things were also sent to her room in the dorm so that it would be more convenient for her. She dressed up immediately and fixed her hair into a messy bun and put some light make up on her beautiful face. When she was finished, she went out her room and proceeded to the dining area.

"Good morning Mikan-sama" the maids greeted.

"Ohayo!" she cheerfully replied. Her parents were already on the table and she kissed her parents on the cheeks.

"You're exceptionally early today Mikan, honey. Are you excited?" her mother asked.

"Of course! I really miss Hotaru, Youchii and Ruka" she said counting on her fingers "its been a while since I left for America…" she looked at her parents.

"Eat now Mikan and go to school immediately after, I bet Youchii would be surprised." His father said.

_ (O) _

After breakfast, she bid good byes to her parents and went to school.

"_Wahaha…I don't know how will Youchii react…I also miss Hotaru. I hope she missed me too."the brunette thought while her attention is on the road. _

She road on an orange sports car. She drove fast like she is on a race. Finally, she arrived in front of the academy. It is really big! The gates were closed but were soon opened when a blonde-haired man wearing unusual clothes approached her. She was still inside her car and she went out.

"Ohayo! Are you the new transfer student?"

"Hai! I am Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She replied.

"Oh! It is nice to meet you Mikan-chan. I am Narumi-sensei. Come…follow me we will go to the principal…"

"Umm.. Narumi-sensei you can ride inside the car if you want to… I bet we will be late if we will walk since this academy is really big" She went inside the car and Narumi got inside too…

"Oh yeah…It took me ages to walk to the gate..haha" he laughed nervously. " I wonder why I wasn't able to think of that idea." He rubbed his head and Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan was so amazed because it looks like a city inside Tokyo. It is really big! The trip to the parking lot (haha) was awfully silent because Mikan was lost looking at her surroundings while driving and Narumi was fine with it.

When they arrived at the parking lot( which is near the school building) it gained a lot of attention because they were riding such a beautiful car. They got off the car and the boys were drooling over the site of Mikan because of her goddess beauty. Mikan did not notice it though because we all know that she is _that_ dense.

They arrived at the principal's office and got in. Mikan was shocked at first because she did not know that her uncle was the principal. She lunged into him which made Narumi surprised.

"Uncle! Why are you here?".

The principal chuckled "of course! I am the principal here.."

"Really!" she replied not believing him.

"Really." He replied." Mikan, you will be at class2-B **(A/N: well let us just say that the legal age for drivers in my fic will be 16 (^_^) and I think 16 is for middle school? I really don't know..so if you know just feel free to correct me. I'll just write 2-B for her section first, but it is just temporary…if you will tell me the correct year^_^) ** and your adviser will be Narumi."

"Great! Is Hotaru and Ruka-pyon there too?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course! That is what your father requested me."

"I love you uncle and I love you Dad wherever you are right now." She said dramatically. The principal just sweat dropped and patted her head." Ne Mikan-chan, you might want to go and look for your little brother right? He really missed you for sure." Mikan beamed up. "Hai! I still have twenty minutes before classes. Maybe I should go. By the way Narumi-sensei, can you at least give me directions to class?" she turned to Narumi.

Narumi gave her the directions and he was left to discuss some matters to the principal and Mikan left the office. She went on searching for her brother. When she was far from the principal's office, screams and squeals filled the air. There were many students, mostly girls crowding over God-knows-what. The students were giving some space so that the important people in the middle could pass. Mikan did her best to get into the crown and make her way to the space so that she would be able to see what is happening. She made her way to the center and saw Youchii, Ruka, a raven-haired guy, and two golden haired lads, one is wearing some "Harry potter glasses". Those guys were the most handsome and richest guys in the whole school. The leader is the raven-haired guy, named Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan saw Youchii and…

"YOUCHII!" Mikan shouted as she was running to her brother.

Youchii on the other hand recognised his sister's voice and beamed up. He turned around and he was on his fighting stance. Natsume was about to interfere when, "Never interfere." He said with a smirk.

Mikan kicked Youchii and he ducked. They lunged at each other and the other students were just watching, they are really amazed because the two are really great. They were also confused because the girl suddenly attacked Youchii. They have a really heated fight.

_Who is this girl? I cannot deny the fact that she is really beautiful. She is really good at fighting. Interesting ._A smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

Mikan suddenly showed a Swiss knife and threw one at Youchii. They were about to fight again when…

_Baka. Baka. _

Mikan suddenly stopped and wailed. The other students sweat dropped because a while ago she was fighting with Youchii and now she is whining like a child. Mikan then realized who shot her. It was…

"HOTARUUUUU!" She jumped ready to hug her but then again,

_Baka. _

"I told you not to touch me because I don't want you idiot germs."

"Meanie…Oh! Youchii I missed you!" She run and hugged her brother.

" Onee-chan! I missed you too!" He jumped and hugged her too.

The students were perplexed because a while ago they were ready to kill each other and now they were hugging like he/she was part of their life line.

_Onee-chan? _Everyone there thought except for Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hey you baka I missed you. I already applied the sanitizer so I might as well hug you." Hotaru said. And the others sweat dropped.

"HOTARU! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD" She shouted as she hugged Hotaru. After that she saw Ruka. She also jumped on him and him.

"Ruka-pyon. I missed you!" she said.

_Why am I so angry at Ruka now…oh no.. don't tell me I'm…No! _Natsume thought.

The other girls were angry at her because she hugged _their_ Ruka.

"I missed you too couz." He hugged back.

The other girls sighed in relief and Natsume felt as if a heavy burden was removed from his heart.

"Hey Ruka, Hotaru lets go to class now or we will be late. Youchii, go to class too and be a good boy ne?" Mikan stated.

"Hai!" Youchii said enthusiastically and the other students were surprised because they have never seen Youchii behave like this before.

"And how did you know we came from the same class?" Hotaru asked.

"Uncle told me that Dad requested us to be in the same class." She said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Natsume, I lets go now. " Ruka stated to Natsume. Natsume complied to what Ruka said and went to the class room. The students also go to their class rooms because the commotion was over and the boys were already gone. Mikan was left at the door when Ruka and the group entered the class. Some girls were swooning and some were squealing. Narumi got inside the class…

"Hello my dearest students Guess what?" he was really excited.

"Okay, okay there is a new student so let her in now." Koko said. Even though he doesn't have the mind reading alice he saw the scene a while ago remember?

"Oh how did you know?" he said disappointed. He signalled Mikan to come inside the class and when she came, boys were drooling except Natsume and his gang.

She bowed and " Mikan Sakura. It is nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well!" she said cheerfully.

_So she is a Sakura? _Natsume thought.

"Are there any questions for Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"What is her star rank?"

"Special." She relied.

" Is she the daughter of Yukihira and Yuka Sakura?" one random student asked.

"Oh! How did you know? Are they your parents' friends?" she said surprised. She does know that they have companies and a clothing line but she has no idea of how rich and famous the Sakuras are.

"Duh? Are you really their daughter? How come you don't know how famous your parents are?" the girl said not believing her.

"Well, I studied at America for how many years that is why I do not know that they really are _that_ famous. " she said with as a matter of fact tone. "Any more questions?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" and "Can I be your boyfriend?" were asked by boys and Mikan just sweat dropped.

"Mikan, as for your partner…hm?" He said while looking at the class were almost all of the boys were raising their hands.

"Narumi-sensei how about Hotaru or Ruka-pyon?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Mikan-chan. They are already partners."

"Oh is that so?" she said, disappointed.

"How about Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked with enthusiastic eyes.

Some girls were glaring at her and Natsume, being her partner, became more interested. Even though he is pretending to sleep at the back, he is still listening.

_Well, this would be fun _he thought and he smirked.

"Sensei! Why does it have to be my Natsume-kun?" some girls were asking specially Sumire.

"Well, he is the only one who doesn't have a partner." Narumi said with as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Narumi-sensei, who is Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked with curios eyes.

"My, my you don't know who Natsume Hyuuga is?" Sumire was really shocked.

"Uhm… Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Sumire Shouda. I am the president on the Natsume-Ruka fan club." She boasted.

"Well I know who Ruka is. But would you mind if you tell me who Natsume Hyuuga is?"

_She doesn't know me? This girl really never fails to amuse me, _Natsume thought.

"Sumire, Let me just introduce him to her." Narumi spoke "Well Mikan-chan, you will sit beside your partner. He is at the back, the one with raven hair at the back and is sleeping with a manga covering his face."

Mikan went near Natsume and sat beside him.

"Class it is free time today! Be friendly to Mikan-chan! Ja!" Narumi then left the class room.

"Hello Natsume-kun! I am Mikan, your new partner." Mikan stated.

"…" _Might as well annoy her_

"I hope we will get along!"

"Shut up Polka!" He removed the manga on his face. His beautiful face with a smirk showed but Mikan did not pay attention to his face.

_She did not fall head over heels to me. Amazing, little girl. _Natsume thought

_One, two, three _Hotaru made a mental countdown

"AHH! YOU PERVERT!" Mikan freaked out.

"You showed it to me little girl." He twitched because of the loudness of her voice.

"NO! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO MARRY!" she sulked.

"Shut up Polka you are making my ears bleed." He was really annoyed.

Hotaru and Ruka went to her. Hotaru shot her with her baka gun.

"Oi baka stop sulking there. You are very loud."

Mikan looked at her and jumped ready to hug her but as usual,

Baka.

"I told you not to hug me again." She shot her with her baka gun and put out her hand. " Hey you owe me 2000 rabbits"

"Huh? Why?" Mikan was confused and she completely forgot about what Natsume did to her.

" 1000 for the hug and 1000 for the baka gun usage" Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan told her that she will pay next time but Hotaru said that her debt will have an interest.

Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko became friends with Mikan. During that morning Natsume annoyed the hell out of Mikan. Some girls also glared at her because she is sitting near Natsume (Of course they are seatmates. Duh?)

_Ring! _It was already their break time and Hotaru, Mikan and the gang proceeded to the cafeteria and ordered.

Mikan met Youchii and asked him to go with was with Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Youchii in the table. Mikan got many foods for herself because she was really hungry because of the evnt that were talking about random things untill they talked about...ahem..Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why is he so cold? so annoying?" Mikan talked while she has still food in her mouth.

" Hey baka dont talk when there is food in your mouth" Hotaru said monotonously. The others just sweat dropped.

"Mou Hotaru.."

After some time, the other girls especially Sumire were shouting and squeeling.

"Ahhh! Natsume-sama you are so hot!"

"Ruka-kun!So kawaii!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Natsume/Ruka marry me!"

_Tch. Annoying fine girls. _Natsume thought. Natsume was really annoyed now.

"Natsume calm down" Ruka was really nervous that Natsume might loss his control.

They neared Mikan's table and The others gave space so that they would be able to sit. They, I mean Ruka and Natsume sit with them before because Hotaru is Ruka's girlfriend but Mikan still don't know about it.

"Sheesh... speaking on the devil." she said loudly so that everyone could hear.

**So how was it? Comments? Suggestions? haha.. please review so that I will improve for the better. Sorry Hazel and Crimson for being lazy and not putting the story imediately...hehe **

**Review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The GoodBad News

The days have past. Mikan excelled in their class and became number 1… actually, there is a tie. A tie between Natsume and Mikan for the first place .Unfortunately, no one among them wants to give up the throne.

While having their class, Mikan and Natsume were bickering at each other when Narumi suddenly remembered "Oh! I nearly forgot! Natsume and Mikan, you are badly needed by the principal. Please go there immediately. I think he has some good news… oh it depends on how you see it. By the way, you go there now."

"As expected of the idiot." Natsume commented.

Mikan and Natsume stood up. They went to the principal's office. Mikan's face was so anxious while Natsume 's was blank. The door creaked open and the jovial face of the principal welcomed them.

"Good morning Uncle" Mikan greeted him while Natsume just nodded.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

The smile of the principal's face did not falter. Instead, he widened his smile more and a twinkle was visible on his eyes.

"You are going to Hong Kong to represent our school!"

"WHAT?" Mikan said…I mean shouted while Natsume looks so composed though his eyes show nothing but excitement.

"Do you need me to repeat it for you? I said you two would be going to Hong Kong to represent our school in a seminar about Science and Math. Since you two are the best students in our school, I decided that you two should go. I am great right?" her uncle answered.

" _He is an idiot too…like Polka." _Natsume thought. "Well it is fine by me...I really want a vacation from this school." Natsume said.

" Do I have a say on this?" Mikan asked.

"Unfortunately, no…You really need to represent our school. It is a really prestigious seminar. So we should have a representative. It is such a waste if no one will come. You know opportunity comes only once so we better grab it. By the way, your departure will be in 5 days so you better prepare your things now. It is good to be finished early." The principal replied.

Mikan was so disappointed. She was looking at the ground as if it was the most beautiful thing on earth while Natsume is just standing there with an emotionless façade.

" You can go back to you classes now. Oh well I doubt that Narumi will be in your class room today so you can go wherever you want. I will excuse you for the afternoon so you have time to prepare your things."

Natsume and Mikan left the room. Natsume saw Mikan's gloomy face so he decided to break the ice

" Yo baka… want to go somewhere since we will not attend classes?" He asked.

" No thanks." She replied sadly.

"Oh..Okay..well if someone looks for me, tell them I am at the amusement park eating delicious ice creams and sweet howalons okay?"

"uhmm.." Mikan hesitated… "Can I go to?"

He inwardly smiled. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. "

" Please" she said.

"No" Natsume me was trying hard to resist.

While Mikan can already sense that she will win and can go with Natsume.

"Please Natsume…" she said with puppy eyes. She can already sense some victory.

" Okay… fine." Natsume gave in while Mikan put a triumphant smile on her face.

They walked through the silent hallway and proceeded to Natsume's car. They rode his car. The ride was silent because Mikan fell asleep. Her sleeping face was facing Natsume. Natsume was about to wake her up but before he could do it… he was so enthralled by her face…

"S_he looks so pretty..no beauty—hey Natsume..you are not falling for her..instead, make he fall for you..arggh… why am I talking to my self…"_

"Hey Polka..Wake up!" Natsume shook her.

"5 more minutes mom…"

Natsume smirked.

"If you will not wake up now I will kiss you"

Mikan suddenly realized that she was not sleeping in her comfortable bed. Rather, she was with the pervert, Natsume. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Hey! Don't stare at my face!" Mikan shouted..

"Lets go!"

"Where?" Mikan asked.

"Where do you think? We are going to eat first… I heard your stomach growl a while ago while we were sleeping. "

Mikan suddenly blushed at the statement. The went outside the car and proceeded to an restaurant.

The waiter greeted them and ushered them to their table.

"Here is the menu Sir/Ma'am. I will be going back afterwards to get your order."

"Oh Okay thank you" Mikan replied.

The waiter returned and took their orders.

"One spaghetti alla carbonara, two Funghi Porcini in Umido, one Carciofi in tegame aaannnddd…Sbriciolona"

The waiter sweat-dropped.

"Are you really human? Or your just a pig disguised in that small body?" Natsume asked, shocked.

"What? I am hungry!" Mikan muttered.

"Whatever…my order would be one Milanesa a la napolitana and one red wine" Natsume said to the waiter.

" Is that all Sir?"

"Unless you want this pig(pointing to mikan) to order all of your food here, you better go." He said dramatically to the waiter.

The waiter went off immediately after hearing that.

"Mou Natsume, I am not a glutton."

"After ordering that much you call yourself _not_ a glutton? …what ever…there is no point discussing that matter with that brain of yours."

"Excuse me… we are just at the same level at school so do not talk as if you are smarter than me. "

They bicker at each other. They quarreled about so many things until the food came. Mikan ate like a person who did not eat for how many days while Natsume, ate with manners.

"Correct me if I am wrong but were you the one I saw in the cafeteria a while ago or it was just your clone. Because seriously, you eat as if you had not eaten for days!" Natsume exclaimed. F_ascinating _

"It is how I eat okay? Well, do you still want to eat your food? If not—"

"If not what? You will get it? Where do your food go? Are you not full yet?" Natsume continued.

Mikan just shook her head sheepishly.

They finished eating the food and they talked about random things while they ate a while ago. They really enjoyed each others company.

"Where is the next stop?" Mikan asked.

"To the amusment park. Where else?" Natsume answered.

**I am really sorry for the late..I mean Veryx10^n update! Anyway, thank you to all of you who read this story. Just feel free to comment and review. **

**-Ja!**


End file.
